


Midnight Mongrels

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Coffee Shops, Defensive Magnus, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: It's late and Alec is tired, but he still has to push his was through the midnight shift. And he doesn't need any costumers pushing him around to make his night worse.





	Midnight Mongrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleJuiceisboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Ash! Here's a little birthday fic I thought you would enjoy. Love you.

Alec sighed softly, leaning his chin on his hand at the cash register. Why he'd actually agreed to take Jace's midnight shift, he'll never actually know.

He glanced around the coffee shop. There were a grand total of three customers there.

One was a a college aged kid, probably up so late studying and trying to keep his eyes open. The other two were a blond boy and brunette boy who appeared to be on a date. He took a guess and decided the blond was new to the city, given the way he kept glancing out the window in wonder.

Alec shook his head, straightening and blinking fast as if to keep himself awake.

He covered a yawn and turned away from the cash register, trying to wake himself up by walking around a little.

He straightened, focusing his attention on the door when the little bell rang, signaling a customer had either entered or departed.

It appeared to be the former, as a girl started toward him.

"Medium iced coffee," she demanded, holding a ten in her hand. There were bags under her eyes and a snap to her voice, so Alec assumed she was tired.

"Coming right up," he answered, attempting to add a little perk to his voice. The girl just narrowed her eyes at him, waiting.

Alec turned, grabbed a coffee cup and moving to prepare it.

"Aren't you gonna ask my name?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, we don't do that here. Besides, even if we did, there are only three other customers," he reasoned, gesturing. Even as he said that, the two boys that had seemed to be on a date were getting up to leave.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

Alec raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, preparing the drink easily, his half-awake brain doing the steps automatically.

However, his hands fumbled as he moved to cap the drink.

"Shit!" Alec gasped as it slipped off the counter and crashed onto the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just want my coffee, and you can't even put a stupid lid on it!" the girl snapped at him.

Alec flinched at the shout and was about to open his mouth to apologize, when a voice spoke behind the girl.

"Give the guy a break, it's almost one am and he's probably in school most of the day, of course he's tired and going to mess up a bit."

The voice came from the only other customer in the store, the studying boy at the table. Well, he wasn't at the table anymore, he had gotten up to get a refill, it seemed.

Alec blushed at the boy's defense and moved to clean up the spilled drink. "I'm sorry, it'll be free," he muttered quickly, glancing at the girl.

The girl was flushed with embarassment and she cross her arms. "Know what? Forget it. I'll get my coffee from somewhere where they have competent fucking employees," she insulted, then stomped out.

Alec sighed deeply, getting to his feet.

"What a rude person," the boy scoffed, shaking his head. He looked at Alec. "I'm sorry about her."

Alec shrugged. "Comes with the job."

The boy frowned. "Well, that sucks. You seem really nice... Alec," the boy told him, reading his name tag.

Alec blushed, nodding.

He smiled. "My name's Magnus," he added.

Alec nodded again. "Did you, uh, want a refill? Magnus?" he tried the name, gesturing to his cup.

Magnus glanced at the cup as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh. Yeah, if it's not too much trouble," he answered.

Alec smiled lightly. "Not at all. In fact, it's on the house. For helping me with that girl."

Magnus grinned a bit. "Thank you."

Alec just brushed off his reply and got him his drink. "Here you go, Magnus."

Magnus nodded, taking his drink. "Thank you, Alec."

Alec just smiled and watched him return to his table.

Later, when Magnus had finally left, Alec was cleaning off his table and spotted a napkin with writing on it. Out of curiosity, Alec grabbed it.

_Alec, thanks for the free coffee. Hope to see you again. Magnus_

Then beneath that was a number. Alec blushed, grinning, and slipped the napkin into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved your gift, Ash! I love you <3
> 
> -HJ


End file.
